


There is No Fear in Love

by i_hate_everything_except_fandoms



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, M/M, These two get the adorableness they deserve, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 11:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16039880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_hate_everything_except_fandoms/pseuds/i_hate_everything_except_fandoms
Summary: Joe gets back to Home Farm after a tough day of work. Luckily, Graham's there to help.A little fluffy ficlet about my favourite boys.





	There is No Fear in Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Joham_Fate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joham_Fate/gifts).



> Title idea from Joham_Fate, who asked me to write some fluffy Joham content. I was more than happy to deliver!
> 
> Also, not quite sure what happened to the formatting of this. I tried to fix it but it's not working so there are just random, massive spaces in between some of the words, so sorry.

Joe sighed, entering the living room with a frown, rubbing his temple. Graham sensed Joe's foul mood immediately and moved over on the sofa, patting it in an invite to sit down, not saying a word. He knew Joe too well by this point; knew exactly what he needed.

Joe forced a smile, accepting Graham's offer of relaxation. As he sat down, he felt Graham's strong, warm hands move to massage his shoulders. He felt the tension dissipate from his body in no time at all.

"Tough day of meetings?" Graham asked, his low voice soft and understanding.

"Yeah," Joe breathed, revelling in the feeling of Graham hands working their magic on him as they'd done for years now.

After a few minutes, Graham stopped massaging Joe.

"Lie with me?" The suggestion was from Graham was a lot more tentative than Joe would've ever expected.

Joe smiled at him, nodding, and lay down with the older man. He snuggled into Graham's chest; the comfort of it feeling like nothing else on earth; as if Graham was his own personal hot water bottle and like they'd never have to move again. If Joe tried hard enough, he could shut out the rest of the world and just concentrate on his and Graham's steady breathing, and nothing else because nothing else mattered.

Graham grabbed the blanket that was draped across the back of the sofa and covered their bodies with it. He felt Joe snuggle even closer to his chest and smiled to himself.

 _'This is what love feels like,'_ he thought to himself as he wrapped his arms around Joe, holding him in place, grounding him to this world.

They lay there for ages, possibly hours, not talking, listening to the soft piano music that Graham had been playing before Joe walked in. Joe supposed that it felt like a kind of meditation, but one for contentment rather than for clearing your mind.

"Graham?" He murmured sleepily.

"Yes, Joe?" Graham replied, his voice a calm whisper over the top of the music.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, Joe," Graham said, smiling at him with all the emotions he'd spent so long trying to hide clearly present on his face.

"I-" Joe paused and tried again. "I love you, Gray. I've loved you for a long time, I think. And I want you by my side for as long as you can be."

Joe turned his head to look at Graham at this point, to gauge his reaction. "And I get it if-"

"I love you too, you big idiot," Graham said, unable to stop himself from grinning at the beautiful man lying on top of him.

Joe rolled over onto his stomach and kissed him lovingly. Graham reciprocated, deepening the kiss but not pushing Joe past anything that he might be uncomfortable with. They broke the kiss for need of air, resting their foreheads together as they regained their breath.

"God, I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you," Joe whispered, planting small, desperate kisses around the edge of Graham's mouth.

"And now you have me," Graham stated as reassurance for the younger man, "properly, this time."

"I'm sorry that it's taken this long for me to come to terms with it all. I was scared, and I didn't-"

"Don't apologise, Joe. I get it; I hated myself so much when I realised that I'd fallen for you. I thought that I shouldn't love you, considering how much younger than me you are. I didn't think that I deserved you, either."

"Oh Graham," Joe said, "Please don't ever think that you're not worthy of me, because you are. You are completely worthy of all the love in the world."

Graham kissed Joe - the only thanks that seemed appropriate at this time. Joe smiled against Graham's lips.

 _'I think I can safely say that this is the best day of my life,'_ Joe thought as he reciprocated Graham's show of affection.

The kiss ended and they settled back down on the sofa. Soon after, they fell asleep in one another's arms on the sofa.

A little while later, Noah entered the living room, looking for Joe. He smiled when he saw the two men lying entangled on the sofa. The boy exited as quietly as he could so he wouldn't disturb them; the smile still plastered on his face.


End file.
